goanimate_v3fandomcom-20200214-history
House of GoGang
House of GoGang is a Orange Otter Network Original, It is Inspired By House of Mouse. in:Featured Articles, GoGang Production House of GoGang is a Orange Otter Network Original, It is Inspired By House of Mouse. Characters Major *Pingy (The Host of The Show) *Igor (The Co-Host of The Show) *Sophie *TGB1 (Backstage Worker) *OliverWestern *Mordecai *King Kool *James *Ino *Adult Riley *Patchouli Knowledge *Info-chan *Preston Evergreen *IA *Yoko *Miku (Starting from Episode 11) *Rin *Len *Teto Secoundary *Cirno *Saki Miyu *Sanae Kochiya *Pippi Osu *Mametchi Minor Crowds Seen in House of GoGang *Baikinman *Shrek *Lord Pluto UTTP *Bubsy (User) *Sonic and Tails *Croc (Croc series) *Spongebob Squarepants and Patrick Star *Rayman, Globox, Betilla, Barbara, Murfy, Ly the Fairy and the Teensies (Rayman series) *Simba, Timon and Pumbaa (The Lion King) *Orinoco, Bungo, Wellington and Tomsk (The Wombles) *Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck, Porky Pig, Lola Bunny, Pepe Le Pew, Foghorn Leghorn, Sylvester, Tweety, Bosko, Buddy, Sniffles, Road Runner and Speedy Gonzalez (Looney Tunes) *Cuddles, Giggles, Handy, Splendid, Flaky, Russell, Lumpy, Pop and Cub, Lammy, Disco Bear, The Mole, Sniffles, Buddhist Monkey, Petunia, Toothy and Mr. Pickels (Happy Tree Friends) *Bambi, Thumper and Flower *Shaun the Sheep *Pinocchio *Snow White *Balto *Rude Dog and the Dweebs (Caboose, Barney, Tweek, Satch, Reggie, Winston, and Kibble) *The Get Along Gang (Montgomery "Good News" Moose, Dotty Dog, Zipper Cat, Woolma Lamb, Bingo "Bet-it-All" Beaver, Portia Porcupine, Braker Turtle, Rudyard Lion, Rocco Rabbit, Bernice Bear, Lolly Squirrel, and Flora "Forget-me-Not" Fox) *Homer, Marge, Bart, Lisa and Maggie Simpson *Crash Bandicoot *Roger Rabbit *Spyro *2D, Murdoc, Noodle and Russel (Gorillaz) *Top Cat *Alice (Disney's Alice in Wonderland) *Thomas the Tank Engine *Mulan *Baloo, King Louis and Baghera (Disney's The Jungle Book) *Paddington Bear *Brer Rabbit (Song of the South) *Tom and Jerry *Betty Boop *Link (The Legend of Princess Zelda) *Yoshi *Berk, Boni, Rogg, Drutt and his nippers (Trap Door) *Eric, Kyle, Stan and Kenny (South Park) *Aladdin, Jasmine and Genie (Disney's Aladdin) *Ed Edd N Eddy *Rocko, Heffer and Filbert (Rocko's Modern Life) *Billy Wagner, Bonnie Wagner, P.C., Party, Pancake, Puzzle, Prize, Puffball, Putter, Potato Chip, Pretty Bit, Mike, Penny, Punkster, Punkity, Bibsy, Cribsy, the Pufflings, Big Kick, Cuester, Dunker, Pitcher, T.D., and Net-Set (1980's Popples) *Bubbles, Sunny, Lulu, Izzy, and Yikes (2015 Popples) *Patty Rabbit, Bobby Bear, Fanny Fox, Suzie Squirrel, Roxie Raccoon, Danny Dog, Skippy Squirrel, Freddy Fox, Bonny Bear, Buddy Bear, Rachel Rabbit, Ricky Rabbit, and Miss Deer (Maple Town) *Memetchi, Kuchipatchi, Mimitchi, KuroMametchi, Maskutchi, Gotchiman, Chamametchi, Spaceytchi, Righttchi, Akaspetchi, and Pipospetchi (Tamagotchi) Episodes #An Outcall #Pippi's Gaming Problem (Special Guest: Wii Fit Trainer) #A Moé Butterfree (Special Guest: Moe Butterfree from Moémon (A Pokémon Hack), AKA Butterbae) #A Look inside Adult Riley's Head #The 100% Accurate Documentary of TGB1 #Quiet in the House of GoGang #The Wrong Crowd #Cirno's Stupidity (Special Guest: Sniffles) #MMD Showcase (Special Guest: Hatsune Miku) #Blond Crush (Rin's First Major Role) #Flingist to the Air (Tails' First Major Role) #Haunted House of GhoulGang (Halloween Special) #The Fault in Our Hosts Category:Orange Otter Network